sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Freeverse Inc.
Freeverse Inc. (formerly Freeverse Software) was a computer and video game, and desktop software developer owned by Ngmoco. Based in New York City, Freeverse titles received numerous awards including a Macworld Game Hall of Fame, two Macworld San Francisco Best of Shows and three Apple Design Awards in 2004. Its original characters appeared in TimeDigital, Wired, and Animation World magazines, as well as in national television commercials for Blockbuster Video. Freeverse was acquired by its competitor Ngmoco in February 2010. History Freeverse was founded as a shareware company in 1994 by Ian Lynch Smith. Freeverse's first product, a version of Hearts Deluxe for the Mac, contained a gaming artificial intelligence based on Ian's studies in Cognitive Science (the subject for which he received his concentration from Vassar College). On February 22, 2010, it was announced that Freeverse had been acquired by its competitor Ngmoco. Mac Game Development, Porting And Publishing Original Games * 3D Bridge Deluxe * 3D Hearts Deluxe * 3D Pitch Deluxe * 3D Euchre Deluxe * 3D Spades Deluxe * 3D Crazy Eights * Active Lancer * Airburst * Airburst Extreme * Arcane Arena * Atlas: The Gift Of Aramai * Big Bang Board Games * Big Bang Brain Games * Burning Monkey ** Burning Monkey Casino ** Burning Monkey Puzzle Lab ** Burning Monkey Solitaire ** Burning Monkey Mahjong * Classic Cribbage * Enigma * Hoyle Casino 2009 * Hoyle Puzzle And Board 2009 * Hoyle Cards 2009 * Kill Monty * Neon Tango * Solace * ToySight * WingNuts * Wingnuts 2:Raina's Revenge Ported Games * Heroes of Might and Magic V * Legion Arena * Jeopardy! Deluxe * Wheel of Fortune Deluxe! * Marathon 2: Durandal for Xbox LIVE Arcade Published Games * 8th Wonder Of The World * Hordes Of Orcs * KnightShift * Massive Assault * Northland * Payback * Project Nomads * Robin Hood: The Legend Of Sherwood * Spartan * X2: The Threat Xbox Development Currently , Freeverse is developing a new version of Airburst for the Xbox 360 video game console from Microsoft. This includes original game modes from Airburst and Airburst Extreme as well as new modes. Freeverse has delivered TotemBall which is a Xbox Live Arcade musical action game with Strange Flavour and published by Microsoft Game Studios. It takes advantage of the Xbox Live Vision camera with the camera tracking the players hand movements. It was released on October 4, 2006. On August 1, 2007 Marathon: Durandal and Spyglass Board Games were released to the Xbox Live Arcade. Xbox Live Arcade Games * Airburst * Marathon: Durandal * Spyglass Board Games * TotemBall iOS games * Big Bang Sudoku * MotoChaser * Warpgate * Jared * SimStapler * Big Bang Board Games * Tranquility * Burning Monkey Puzzle Lab * Flick Bowling * Plank * Flick Fishing * Burning Monkey Casino * SlotZ Racer * Days of Thunder! * Top Gun * Grunts * Fairy Trails * Postman * Flick NBA Basketball * Eye Glasses * Skee-Ball * Parachute Ninja Applications * BumperCar * Comic Life - Created by plasq * Lineform * Jared * MacAddict Menu Madness * Periscope * Sound Studio References Category:Freeverse Category:Ngmoco Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Mac software companies Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Companies established in 1994